yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
YourStudent App Store
YourStudent App Store is an app store that is created in 2010 and had successfully evolved, replacing the PAP App Store and other app stores; to form the full fledged App Store. Its stores do include: *Aljunied **Aljunied MRT Station (Former PSC) *Bras Basah **National Museum of Singapore **Singapore Management University (SMU) *Changi Airport **Changi Airport Terminal 1 **Changi Airport Terminal 2 **Changi Airport Terminal 3 *Chinatown **Chinatown Heritage Centre *Clarke Quay **Clarke Quay Central *Clementi **Clementi MRT Station (Former PSC) *Eunos **Eunos MRT Station (Former PSC) *Farrer Park **Farrer Park MRT Station (Former PSC) *Hougang **Montfort Junior School **Montfort Secondary School *Jurong East **Westgate *Jurong West **Lakeside MRT Station (Former PSC) *Kallang **Kallang MRT Station (Former PSC) *Katong **112 Katong *Lavender **Lavender MRT Station (Former PSC) *Little India **Mustafa Centre *Mandai **Singapore Zoo/Night Safari/River Safari *Marina Bay **ITE College South **Marina Bay Sands *Marina Centre **Singapore Flyer **Suntec City *Orchard **Orchard Gateway **Orchard Tourist Information Kiosk *Serangoon **Serangoon MRT Station (Former PSC) *Simei **ITE College East *Tampines **Simei MRT Station (Former PSC) **Tampines Primary School **Tampines Secondary School **Temasek Polytechnic Social networks *Blogger *Facebook *Google+ *Instagram *Pinterest *SGForums *SGTrains *Skype *Twitter *Viber *WhatsApp *Wikia *Wordpress *YouTube Other apps *Alice Shoes *Bershka *Building View *Bus Interchange List & Bus Terminals List *Bus Stop Numbers Clarification Council *Carousell *Charles & Keith *Cloud Computing *ComfortDelGro Booking App *Deep Freeze *DMK *Ernest Midland *Glamorous *Go Away MDA *Google Maps *Google Street View *Google Translate (Translation) *Google WiFi *Grab *H&M *HBO GO *HPB Steps Tracker *Infocomm Technology *iGV *Java ® *Junglebyte Teach *Let's Go Travel Guides *MediaCorp TVConnect *Microsoft Expression Blend *Microsoft Expression Web *Microsoft Office **Microsoft Access **Microsoft Excel **Microsoft InfoPath **Microsoft Lync **Microsoft OneNote **Microsoft Outlook **Microsoft PowerPoint **Microsoft Project **Microsoft Publisher **Microsoft Visio **Microsoft Word *Microsoft SharePoint Designer *Microsoft Visual Studio *Moovit *MyENV *MyTransport @ SG *My EZ-Link *MRT After 9am *NETS FlashPay *Network Security Technology *New Look *Railway View *Rubi Shoes *Ryde *SBS Transit iris *Shopping Mall Directory *SMRTConnect *Spotify *Steam *Stradivarius *TEMT *The Editor's Market *TV Listings *TfS Travel Tools *Toggle *TransitLink H2G *TransitLink Mobile Services *TripAdvisor *Uber *Wireless @ SG *Xiaomi Mi Band *YourStudent Connect *Zalora *Zara *Zekko Games *Battlefield 4 *Bejeweled *Bejeweled 2 *Bejeweled 3 *Bejeweled Blitz *Bejeweled Twist *Bubble Shooter Premium *Bus Simulator 2 *BVE Trainsim *BVE 4 (Not supported on Windows 8) *BVE 5 *Chess Titans *Chuzzle *Cities in Motion *Cities in Motion 2 *City Car Driving *Diablo 3 *DOTA *Easy Routes *Euro Truck Simulator 2 *Fallout 3 *Fallout: New Vegas *FIBUA Games (replaced by Battlefield 4) *Grand Theft Auto III *Grand Theft Auto IV *Grand Theft Auto V *Heavy Weapon Deluxe *Hellgate: London *Metro 2033 *Metro: Last Light *Microsoft Flight Simulator *Microsoft Train Simulator *Midtown Madness 2 *Midtown Madness 4 *Monopoly (all games) *Mummy Maze Deluxe *Need for Speed **Hot Pursuit **Nitro **Shift **The Run **Underground **Underground 2 **Underground 3 **Underground 4 **World *OMSI *OMSI 2 *openBVE *Pokemon Go *Second Life *Time Crisis *Time Crisis 2 *Time Crisis 3 *Time Crisis 4 *Time Crisis 5: True Mastermind Edition *Time Crisis: Razing Storm *Tony Hawk's Underground *Tony Hawk's Underground 2 *Tony Hawk's Underground Remix *Zuma Deluxe iPhone apps *Bejeweled Blitz *Bejeweled Twist *Bubble Mania *Candy Crush Saga *Diamond Dash *Grand Theft Auto III *Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Lawless *Rush Hour Train *Temple Run *Temple Run 2 *Time Crisis 2nd Strike *Where's My Water